Nature's Gift
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: All of her life Evelyn has been an attraction; a freak of nature. When she's finally freed by a man just like her, she later decides a life of peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants is not for her, taking on the ideals of the man who gave her a chance at a new life to heart when the risk of war is high. Erik/OC
1. The Beginning

**So, this is my first x-men story! I hope you all enjoy it. Please give me feedback and tell me your thoughts, I have the next few chapters written but it is always good to know what people are thinking.**

 **I also do not own x-men, Marvel or any of that (I wish), I only own my OC- Evelyn.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Evelyn was young when it first happened, the thing that would set herself apart from everything else in her life, the thing which would cause a burning hatred to flow throughout her very veins.

Evelyn's parents had took her and her brother to the park for the afternoon, it being a treat for them due to the change from the rainy English weather to clear blue skies and a shining sun. They had been treated to an extra sandwich each on their picnic, their Mother having saved bread from the previous week.

Evelyn was heartbroken when she was told they had to return home, beginning to pull a tantrum just like any other child would. But this wasn't like any other tantrum. In a circle around where she was standing, the grass began to ever so slightly shake, making little balls of dirt bounce softly off the ground. The birds nested in their trees began to make a ruckus, flying out to circle around her head with thunderous squawks to match her cries, the squirrels hidden in the greenery began to run towards her, making themselves home at her feet or on her shoulders. A warm tingle also began to run up her arms, feeling almost like a burn as green veins ever so slightly began to appear.

Her parents were horrified, along with everyone else in the park. Fingers were pointed, hands covered mouths and screams began to be heard. It all stopped when there was a harsh tug on her arm, dragging her away from the shocked spectators in the direction of home.

At home, tears were shed and angry yells were directed at her.

"What did you _do_?"

"How did you do _that_?!"

"Answer me, Evelyn!"

Evelyn didn't know how she was meant to answer them if she didn't even know the answers herself. The fear of the unknown was rife in all of them. The fear of the unknown is what started everything.

* * *

Her parents never treated her the same. They were scared it would happen again, scared of what had happened to their daughter.

* * *

When the war was over, a circus had came to their town in celebration; everyone flocked to it, excited to see the strange, to have no worries and to get lost in the excitement. Evelyn's parents took her and her brother, making her believe everything had turned back to normal with them all; Evelyn should have known that nothing could ever be normal again.

When they arrived, her Father took her off in a different direction, promising to meet up with her Mother and Brother later. He guided her to a tent far on the other side of the field where the circus was set up on, away from all the noise and festivities. Evelyn knew what was happening as soon as she stepped into the tent. They were giving her to a circus. As her Father left her side to speak with the man, Evelyn could feel the familiar sensation of rumbling deep within her, moving all the way down to the ends of her toes. A tingle also started to grace her arms and fingers, green sparks flying out of both when her Father went to touch her.

A loud crackle was heard as his hand shot back in pain, the faint smell of burnt flesh greeting all of their noses. The man who her Father had been speaking to stepped forward, an uncomfortably large grin etched onto his gaunt face.

"She is...brilliant."

The rumbling increased; Evelyn felt as though she may be sick.

"I'm sorry Evelyn." Her attention was drawn to her Father, who had now moved to the tent exit. "It's for the best Eve, you'll see."

Evelyn could barely see her Father leave due to all the tears in her eyes, listening out for the flap of the tent in the wind as he walked out of her life. She doesn't need to be abandoned, she needs _help_.

"Your family have told me about you Evelyn, but now you're here before my eyes you're just as much a wonder as you were then," The man spoke, coming to crouch before her, looking at the dirt dancing along the ground before continuing to speak, "You can do things to animals, yes?"

Evelyn sniffled, trying to stop the rumbling that was rattling her very bones.

"I don't- I don't know," She replies meekly, staring at the ground.

The man tuts, standing back up to walk so he wasn't facing her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't think that is quite true now, is it, Evelyn? There were quite a few witnesses to your little- lets say, performance in the park?" He turns back to face her, reaching out to touch her but deciding against it at the flicker of a green spark.

"The Electric Animal Whisperer, what an act."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know is it a short chapter, but it is just to introduce you all to the story, the other chapters will be much longer.**

 **I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may see, but please let me know your thoughts!**


	2. The Electric Animal Whisperer

The shackles wrapped around her ankles were hidden by her kneeling state, away from the wandering eyes of the crowd. The lamps igniting the tent were turned off, and Evelyn knew what she had to do, she had been doing it for too long not to know. With the little strength she had in her, Evelyn mustered up little green sparks on the ends of her fingers, allowing them to dance and slide around her hand, moving up her arm like vines before sinking back into her skin, leaving a faint green imprint behind. The crowd let out sharp gasps, some looking intrigued, staring at her with hungry eyes whilst others had disgust painted on their faces. She hates them all.

Evelyn had been at the circus for just under ten years, it being sometime in the mid 50's. She had visited many countries, lived when the 1940's turned into the 1950's, but she never saw any of it, not really. All she saw day after day, was the metal transports cages she was put into, the red and yellow striped fabric of the tent, and the crowds that came to gawk at her for days on end. She knew nothing else but the life of a freak, her Mother, Father and Brother being distant blurs that she had done her best to forget, it all being too painful to remember. All she knew was that she hated them, but her hatred for them was nothing to rival the burning she felt whenever her icy eyes fell upon the man behind the circus, Ronald Anderson.

She knew she could call upon birds to peck at him, that she could sent out a bolt of green electricity to fry him inside out, it was all that he deserved, but doing that wouldn't get Evelyn out of there. He was the one carrying the key to the shackles tightly attached to her ankles, preventing any attempts of escape she may try. One day, whatever day that may be, he would get what was coming for him, and Evelyn was the one who was going to deliver it.

The crowd now murmuring between them, Evelyn shuts her eyes tightly, attempting to connect herself to her surroundings. A faint rumble began, but it was nothing compared to what she had called upon before, it barely being anything at all. She could feel the judging stares of those watching her push her fists against the ground, could hear the snickers and the whispers of 'pathetic'. It wasn't her fault she had no strength, it was down to the heavy shackles on both ankles and heart along with the minimum amount of food she survives on. She was stronger than any of them, she was stronger than all of them combined.

"She can't even do her own act!" A voice shouts, making the crowd laugh.

All of them, laughing at her. It isn't an _act_ , it is a part of _her._

Evelyn feels her anger beginning to surface, hot tears threatening to spill through her eye lids. She feels the rumbling increase, the lamps surrounding her creating a tinkling noise as they rattle. Just thinking of the laughter makes the rumbling in Evelyn's chest even more evident, feeling painful as she lets her anger loose. She lifts her fists from the floor, uncurling her fingers to press against her chest as she began to rock back and forth, the shaking reaching the barriers separating her from the audience, their laughter now uneasy words whispered amongst them.

"What's going on? What is she doing?"

"She's crazy! Its not normal whatever she's doing, she needs to be restrained!"

"It's not natural."

Evelyn lets out a sad laugh at their words, feeling the pain in her chest ease as it was replaced with a warmth, accompanied by the sounds of beaks ripping through the tent left right and centre. She embraces the screams, joyed at the sight of them dashing for the exit, avoiding the many birds which were beginning to circle the inside of the tent and rip it to shreds.

Her laugh continues, angry tears mixed with happiness now spilling, blurring her vision. She feels free, unhinged, like a never ending well that will never deplete of its contents.

She feels powerful.

* * *

He is furious when he finds her, on the floor covered by the remnants of the tent. Evelyn barely listens as he shouts at her, calling her all sorts she has heard before, blaming the early closing on her. He says she has scared everyone away, Evelyn can't bring it in her to care. Her lack of response angers him further, his gaunt face turning a shade of red as his hand connect with her cheek. As his hand makes contact with her skin, the familiar green sparks jump off her cheek, encasing his hand.

He swears loudly, cradling it with his other hand as he manically turns to the man behind him, shouting for a sedative. As the other man leaves, he circles around her, checking the shackles are still tight to her ankles before launching an angry kick at them.

"If you lose me my business, freak, you'll wish you had never been born."

She chuckles, feeling drowsy as she comes down from the high she was on earlier, murmuring, "I am your business."

Evelyn barely notices as the man reappears later on, carefully injecting her; introducing her to the world of darkness.

* * *

When Evelyn awakes, she is greeted by the sight of metal bars surrounding her, leading her to believe she is in a cage much like the ones they use for animals. She puts her hands on the bars, looking out into the darkness at all the other cages and transport carts near her, pushing on them to no avail. Feeling slightly uneasy, she sighs and leans back against the bars, noticing as she does so her ankle shackles are still attached. There is no way for her to get out of the cage, the animals couldn't rip it apart like the tent, which is most likely the reason they had put her in there. They were treating her like an animal; she was far from it.

Evelyn shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath to erase all thoughts from her head. She had never done anything like that before, and as good as it felt who knew what they would do to her.

Still feeling woozy from the sedative, Evelyn thinks she imagines the crunch of footsteps in the grass, opening her eyes to see a figure shadowed by the darkness. They lift their hand, and with a twist the bars of her cage are ripped off, and with another twist, her shackles were removed from her ankles.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you so much for everyone who favourited and followed from the last chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it, so I know if anyone is enjoying it, or what I can to do improve.**

 **Thanks again for reading, have a nice day!**


	3. Freedom

Evelyn sits still for a mere few seconds, frozen to the spot after witnessing what had just happened. She had been released. The bars had been ripped off the cage. After jumping out of her shocked state, Evelyn scrambles forwards, attempting to stand but falling back onto her knees straight away. She welcomes the feel of the grass again, savouring it brushing against her free but excruciatingly sore ankles.

The person strides over to where she was now lying on the grass, grabbing her gently by her elbows and pulling her up. From this close, Evelyn could tell that her saviour was a man, staring up into his eyes as he moved her away.

"You-you broke the cage," Evelyn mumbles, attempting to focus on putting one foot in front of the other but having to rely on the man to help. "How?"

He pauses for a brief moment, looking down at her, his eyes narrowing at her pitiful state before continuing walking.

"I'm just like you. Special."

Evelyn feels tears rush to her eyes, a sob threatening to escape as she spoke, "Thank you, thank you so much."

She lets the tears free. She was no longer alone.

* * *

The man- Erik, he had said- had managed to sneak her out of the circus, the darkness of the night doing well to disguise them both as they stuck to the shadows cast by the vivid moon. He had told her about his mutation, the ability to control metal which manifested when he was in a Concentration Camp, and now he was on a journey to find the man who had killed his Mother and subjected to him years of pain.

"Why did you help me, Erik?" Evelyn asks, still leaning on him for support as he led her through an empty street. "You have your own mission to be concentrating on- not that I'm not grateful, but, why?"

"People like them, they see us differently. We're dangerous to them so we are kept close where we can be monitored on, for entertainment, for research, we are different. You were being treated as no more than an animal, all because you have this _gift_ which sets you higher than everyone one else. Your gift should be encouraged, but not in a way that benefits them, in a way that benefits you."

Evelyn looks back up to Erik, seeing his gaze being set straight forward, his eyes taking on an angry edge.

"I'm tired of seeing us at the mercy of others, I endured much pain at the hands of Schmidt, just as you've endured a life of captivity."

She nods at his words and notices a sign for a hotel not far away from them, the thought of sitting down somewhere other than the hard ground bringing joy to her, and it was all down to the man by her side. Evelyn thinks back to his words on Klaus Schmidt, his life long mission of hunting him down.

"I want to kill him."

Erik glances over at her face, the dirt on her forehead creasing into a line with the wrinkle her frown had caused. He lifts an eyebrow, despite knowing full well what she meant.

"Ronald Anderson. The man behind the whole operation of the Circus, he was the one my Father gave me to and he was the one who kept me chained up and forced me to perform for 10 years. I want him dead, and I want to be the one to do it."

Erik nods. "And you shall be."

"I could've done it, Erik, as soon as you let me out I could've gone to his tent and fried him inside and out, I could've had his face pecked and eaten to pieces- I _need_ to do it," Evelyn spoke, her voice getting faster and sharper with each word, taking on an angry edge.

"I understand Evelyn, but if you go back there now chances are nothing will change. They will be looking for you, more than just Ronald and you will find yourself going back into one of those cages for a much longer time. Look at you- you're weak, they've stripped you of everything and you need to regain that, I promise you, one day you will have your revenge."

As much as she hated his words, Evelyn knew he was right. She was drained from both the sedative and what she had caused earlier, she would barely be able to do anything against him in this state; she wanted him to feel the most pain he could possibly experience.

"I hate them all, Erik, not one person has tried to help me in all of those years except you, _I hate them_."

Erik says nothing as he guides her into the hotel, only squeezing her arm slightly as they walk. He understands.

* * *

Evelyn had forgotten what it felt like to use a bath, and what the experience of sitting down on a bed was like.

"It's a cheap hotel bed," Erik notes, sounding amused at the sight of Evelyn spread across the bed, her face gleeful as she runs her hands over the bobbly cover.

"I know, but it's a far stretch from the ground and cages," She replies, sitting back up to look at him across the room.

She was now wearing standard hotel pyjamas that had been left in the room, and she couldn't remember wearing anything that felt so soft and so nice. She had also been able to wash herself properly, with hot water and scented soap, a big changed from the cold water and rags she was usually given. Erik couldn't help but feel happy at the sight of Evelyn, he had rescued one of his own kind and she had completely transformed from what she was earlier; it was also nice to have some company for once from someone who understands, not that he would admit it out loud.

"It'll be the best sleep you've had in years," Erik adds after a few moments, moving to pick up his shoes from by the door.

"I most certainly will be," Evelyn says, watching him put his shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to sort something, I won't be long."

Evelyn nods, trying to quell the uneasiness that appeared at the thought of being left alone again. Erik leaves soon after, and Evelyn leans back down on the bed, releasing a loud sigh before closing her eyes.

* * *

Though it was the most comfortable and best sleep Evelyn had experienced in a long time, she still awoke various times during the remainder of the night, seeing Erik's figure illuminated on the sofa by the light from the window each time. It helped her calm down each time, convincing her what she saw in her dreams would never be happening again.

When she heard Erik get up and go to the bathroom, Evelyn opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She could see much more intricate details of the room now it was light, a new one being a packed bag parked on top of the little coffee table in front of the sofa. She listened as the sound of a shower being turned on filled the room, looking down at her hands with their green faded vine-like imprints. They would usually disappear after a few hours, especially if she had only used her powers for a short while, but they were still there. The thought finally hit her that she would never have to use her power for the benefit of others ever again, the feeling of a wave of tears coming over her- she managed to push it down however, she had done enough crying in the last day.

Erik finally emerged about 10 minutes later, dressed although his hair was slightly damp. He nodded at Evelyn in greeting, and Evelyn returned it with a small smile.

"Sleep well?" He asks, sitting himself down back at the sofa.

Evelyn shrugs, moving the cover off of her before standing up. "As good as I could. It was the best sleep I have had in years though." She opens the little drawer next to the bed, picking up the small notepad and pen that was in there and then sitting back on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Evelyn uncaps the pen, looking up at Erik. "I want to see if I can remember how to write, it's something i'll have to start doing now."

Erik doesn't answer, only watching as Evelyn's face scrunches up in amusement as she writes on the paper, her hand shaking slightly as she does so.

"Are you leaving today?" Evelyn comments, remembering the bag from earlier, feeling slightly strange as she asks.

Erik answers after a moments silence. "Yes- You're welcome to come with me."

Evelyn pauses in her writing, meeting his gaze from the side of the room, a strange look appearing on her face.

"We're the same, you and I, we can understand each other like no one else will ever be able to. You will never have to return to a place like you were at before ever again, I can promise that."

Evelyn gulps, feeling emotional and extremely grateful at the offer she was being given- knowing one day she would regret her words.

"Erik, I-I can't thank you enough for that offer, I don't think you know how much that means to me that you're willing to let me, a stranger come along with you-", She pauses for a second, before continuing, "-But, you have your own revenge you are seeking, and I have mine, I don't want to distract you from that. And after I have got my own revenge, I want to know what it feels like to live again, to not be in a constant move- I want to stay in one place."

Evelyn watched Erik's face as she spoke, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She was extremely grateful for what he had done, she was in a debt to him she would never be able to repay. But she had been constantly moving her entire life (which is ironic considering the amount of freedom she actually had) but she wanted to live a life once more.

"I understand. I can't force you to join me." Evelyn could tell he didn't get the answer he was hoping. "I'll be leaving later on today. I'll pay the hotel for another week and leave you with enough money to get you started."

"Erik-"

"If you're not coming with me you need to start rebuilding a life, and at the moment you have nothing. The week will give you enough time to sort something out, the money won't be a lot but it will be enough. I know what it is like to start over again."

"You didn't have to do any of that, Erik, thank you, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you."

Erik gives a small smile in response.

* * *

Evelyn runs a hand through her brown hair, thinking as Erik picks up his bag that at the first chance she would get she would buy a pair of scissors to cut it. She can't help but feel sad that Erik was going, he had given her more in a day than anyone had in ten years, she would have loved to have gone with him, though deep down she knew it wouldn't be the right decision.

When he moves in front of her, Evelyn launches her arms around him, not caring as he stiffens slightly at the contact, before relaxing and cautiously patting her back. It was the first caring action she had given in years.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough, Erik," She mumbles, her voice muffled by Erik's jacket. "Honestly, I have no words for how grateful I am, I'll never forget you, ever."

Erik chuckles slightly, pulling out of the hug. "Neither will I."

They say their goodbyes and Evelyn watches as he shuts the door behind him, his footsteps fading the further away he gets.

When outside, Erik goes to put his hand in his jacket, feeling a piece of paper as he does so. He pulls it out and unfolds it, confused to how it had gotten there as he never usually keeps paper in his jacket. He is greeted by the sight of wonky writing, each letter attempting to be joined though failing slightly; he could still make out _'Thank you- Eve',_ bringing a fond smile to his face as he folds it back up to place back in the pocket.

* * *

 **AN- Thank you so much everyone for the follows and favourites, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We will be moving into First Class in the next chapter, and I also have plans to take this into DOFP and Apocalypse as well, as long as people are enjoying it!**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you all thought of this chapter! I'd love to know what was liked or how I can improve.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Drinks and Distress

It had been a few years since Evelyn had last saw Erik, it now being 1962 and not a few days go by that she doesn't think of him. Life hasn't been easy; it took a while until she was able to get a job, the money Erik gave her quickly depleting as she paid for the hotel as well as other vital necessities to live on. When Evelyn finally got a job working in a small bookshop, she soon had to leave after she sparked a set of books on fire in front view of everyone. She said years back she didn't want to be in constant motion, wanted to experience a life; but while she was who she was, she couldn't have any of that.

She then spent a large chunk of money travelling to foreign countries, going against her idea of staying in one place in exchange for the desire to experience the world. As Evelyn wouldn't be staying for too long in one place, there wouldn't be any chance for anyone to get to know her, decreasing the chances of her getting caught when she accidentally used her mutation. At times like those, she can't help but think back on Erik's offer of joining him, knowing she would've had constant company of someone who understands what it is like.

Evelyn also hasn't yet got her revenge on Ronald Anderson. She did some research and found out the circus went out of business two years after she escaped, the articles saying not enough visitors came after their main attraction had left. Evelyn couldn't help but feel gleeful, knowing that he must have been fuming. However, it made it harder to track him down. Without the posters and leaflets given out around towns, there was no way of knowing where Robert Anderson was.

Various times she thought about her family, wondering if she should visit them, to show them who she had become and how she only got stronger, her hatred for them never calming. Her brother would be in his late 30's by now, and Evelyn often wonders what they told him about where she went, if he ever thinks of her. She doesn't hold much resentment against him, he had nothing to do with it.

For the past two years however, Evelyn had been working in a small cafe in Oxford, earning a decent wage to pay for her extremely small flat. She doesn't mind the size, after years of being kept in a cage you learn to accept and be thankful for the little things in life, not taking anything for granted as it could all be took away in less than a second.

She had struck up a friendship with another worker, a kind but excitable girl named Raven. Evelyn usually avoids making friends, knowing sooner or later they would turn on her at any sight of her powers, as every human does. Raven was different however, despite Evelyn giving her the cold shoulder and curt replies, she never gave up in trying to speak with her, and eventually Evelyn found herself agreeing to go out for some food with her, which turned into a weekly event.

"I won't be working this weekend," Raven says, linking arms with Evelyn as they exit the cafe.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the day that Evelyn and Raven go to grab some food after their shift finishes. Evelyn always argues they could eat in the cafe, knowing they could get a discount on the food, but Raven replies with that she doesn't want to stay at work for longer than is necessary; Evelyn must admit she has a point there.

"Oh, you mentioned it the other day," Evelyn replies, stopping to press the button on the traffic light to allow them to cross. "It's your brothers graduation isn't it?"

Raven nods her head, humming to indicate a 'yes'. "A PhD in Genetic Mutation, and there is me working in a cafe."

Evelyn feels herself stiffen slightly at the mention of mutation, but quickly erases it as she know's shes being stupid, many people study genetics.

"There's nothing wrong with working in a cafe," Evelyn responds, bumping her shoulder into Ravens as they cross the street. "We get food, Charles gets...a PhD."

"Exactly! You've just proved my point," Raven giggles in response, making Evelyn chuckle also.

They carry on walking for a few minutes, talking about nothing in particular until they reach their favourite cafe, which is half full with various types of people as usual. They sit down on their usual table, one tucked away in the corner away from everyone else.

"I've just thought!" Raven exclaims, making Evelyn jump slightly as she picks up the menu, despite knowing what she as going to get.

"Good god, what?"

"You should come and celebrate with us on Saturday, we're all going to a pub!"

Evelyn places the menu down, feeling her mouth run dry. "I'm not very good with crowds, Raven, and I'm not sure Charles would really want me there."

"Nonsense! Charles would love to have you there, he likes you, Eve, and I'd love to have you there as well. You never do anything except for work and come here with me, it'd be good for you, I promise I wouldn't leave you alone."

Evelyn bites her lip, pulling on the edge of the menu. Raven drives a hard bargain, and it would be nice to go out and enjoy herself, but the fears of accidentally using her mutation are too much, especially around groups of drunk humans.

"I don't-I'm not sure, Raven, I'd love to but-"

"But what? Please, Evelyn, I've already said I wouldn't leave you alone, and as soon as you feel uncomfortable I promise to you that we could leave. You'll enjoy yourself once you're there."

Evelyn still feels worried. She knows she shouldn't have to hide in fear of others seeing her mutation, she should be flaunting it, thinking back to how Erik said that they were all higher than everyone else. Its the fear of going back into captivity that strikes the most; but she wants to be able to live a little.

"Fine-," Evelyn finally says, speaking once again when she notices a big smile grace Raven's face and her hands clasp together. "But I'm leaving if I don't like it."

Raven nods, her smile still illuminating her face. "Of course. I'm so happy Evelyn, you'll have a great time."

* * *

Evelyn knew it was a mistake coming. People were drinking everywhere she turned, dancing around in large groups with cheers erupting every so often, while she just sat on a little table near the bar, drinking her cola and watching as Charles downed a massive amount of alcohol. She noticed another woman sitting at the bar, and if Evelyn was more trusting of strangers and confident she would go and strike up a conversation.

Raven and Charles make their way back to Evelyn, Raven holding his arm lightly as he wobbled on his feet.

"Evelyn! I'm so happy you could make it!" Charles exclaimed, leaning down to throw his arm around her shoulder, making Evelyn giggle slightly at the silliness of his actions.

"I wish I could be a bit more fun for you all though, I feel like a bit of a let down just sitting here."

"Nonsense! What matters is that you're here, you don't get out much so it's great to see you pushing your comfort zone, isn't it Charles?" Raven asks, giving Evelyn a bright smile before turning to Charles, lifting her near empty drink to her mouth.

Charles turns from where to was looking back to Evelyn, "Yes! Of course, you know I love seeing your pretty face, Evelyn."

Evelyn snorts in her drink, emptying the last bit of it. "You're such a charmer, Charles."

"Thank you, now, I need another drink and you two need another cola," He says, getting up to walk the short distance to the bar where the woman Evelyn spotted earlier turns to face him.

"Congratulations, Professor." Evelyn hears, turning her attention back to Raven as Charles begins to do his usual flirting.

"I don't think you should mix Charles and alcohol, especially in environments where pretty girls are around," Evelyn says, hearing Charles talk about the woman's hair.

Raven just laughs in response, "Well, that's just Charles, we can't change that about him."

Evelyn smiles back at Raven, feeling slightly more at ease, nodding as Raven excuses herself for the bathroom.

"The kinds of mutations you were talking about in your thesis, I need to know if they may have already happened. In people alive today."

Evelyn feels her heart stop. She turns to face Charles and the woman, fear and shock both evident on her face as Charles stared at the woman intensely. Nothing good comes from strangers asking about mutants, and this woman seems to already know more than most. Evelyn tunes out the rest of the conversation, panic starting to set in as she scrambles to get her bag. She won't become an attraction, an experiment, a freak of nature, not again.

"-If I can help you, I will do my utmost," She hears Charles reply, sounded a lot more coherent that he did earlier.

Evelyn feels sick rise up in her throat, Charles doesn't know what he's getting into, he's not like that, he would never use mutants as experiments. She bumps into Raven in her rush to leave.

"Whoa- Evelyn? Evelyn are you okay?" Raven asks, seeing her friend looking extremely frightened and panicked, her wide eyes flickering from side to side.

"I-I need to leave," Evelyn manages to push out, pushing past Raven to run for the exit.

"Charles!"

"Evelyn?" She hears Charles call from behind her, ignoring him completely as she pushes past another person, feeling her fingers begin to tingle with the familiar feeling.

" _Not now, please not now_."

Evelyn has a good life here, and she would hate to leave it behind if she exposed herself. She would have to leave behind her first true friend, her job, and start all over again. And with a woman questioning about mutants, along with Charles offering his help she couldn't afford to do that, she won't be at the mercy of humans _ever again_.

* * *

 **AN- Thank you so much to everyone for the favourites and follows, and another big thank you to the two very kind people who reviewed!** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as you can see we have now moved in First Class!**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought, I'd love to know what everyone liked or what I could improve on.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Revelations

Evelyn didn't sleep at all that night. She managed to burn a hole straight through her bedroom wall and call birds to her window, who wouldn't stop pecking at it for the whole night. Her arms also housed the vivid green vines that crept all the way up to her shoulder and back down again, it looking as though she had gone out on a whim and got a fresh tattoo unique to her. Evelyn put it down to her panic that they were still there, as she felt as though at any moments notice she would burst again which she didn't want that happening at all.

She climbed out of her bed, head aching in protest as the lack of sleep hit her all at once. The short walk to her tiny kitchen felt like hours with every pound of her head matching the steps of her feet, and she swore she could still hear a distant pecking at her window.

Filling her kettle up with water, she thought about Raven and Charles; what she would say to them the next time she would see them, which wouldn't be anytime soon as Evelyn was planning on calling in sick to work. She didn't want to avoid Raven, but knowing how stubborn she could be she would grill Evelyn as soon as she saw her, and with Charles getting involved with a woman questioning mutants, she couldn't take any chances. One question still remained, what would she do now?

Placing the kettle on the hob, Evelyn let out a deep sigh, leaning against the cooker and running her hands through her tangled brown hair, all she ever wanted was to live in peace. Standing there for a few more seconds, her mind wandered to Erik, what would he do in this situation? Where is he at the present moment? How can she miss someone so much who she knew for only a day? He was the one who allowed her to life this life, the life that could be taken away at any moments notice.

The kettle began to whistle so Evelyn takes it off, pouring it into her favourite cup just as the door knocks, making her jump and spill it all over the counter, thankfully avoiding her hand. She put the kettle down, moving her hand to her chest in an attempt to still her fast paced heartbeat, staying as still as possible. The door knocks once more and Evelyn stood very still, hoping that whoever it was had left as it goes quiet.

"Evelyn, It's me, Raven."

Evelyn pauses once more, not daring to even move her hand. Why was Raven here?

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door. "Look, we know you're there, we just want to talk to you- I just want to talk to you, Evelyn."

Knowing she wouldn't leave, Evelyn approaches the door slowly. "We?" She questions.

"Charles is here." Evelyn stops where she was standing, and as if Raven could sense this, she continued speaking, "We just want to explain some things to you, Eve. Please, you don't need to be scared, we understand."

Evelyn's speech began to quicken, undertones of panic being heard as she rushed out, "Understand what? Raven, I'm not feeling too well, I'm sorry about how I acted last night I just felt-"

"Evelyn." It was Charles speaking now. "You do not need to be scared, what you heard-"

Evelyn backs away from the door, her chest tightening as panic settles in once more. "Please, leave me alone! _Please._ " Tears begin to spill, her voice becoming slightly hysterical, "I just want to live in peace, leave me alone, please leave me!"

From the other side of the door, Raven looks at Charles, her eyes glistening as she nods at him. If he didn't do something soon, they would attract unwanted attention from Evelyn's neighbours. Charles sighs in defeat, putting his fingers to his temple, he already felt guilty about intruding on Evelyn's mind as she left last night so this made him feel worse.

 _"Evelyn."_

Evelyn jerks in surprise, putting her hands to her already aching head, panting from her panic.

 _"Evelyn, calm down, please."_

"Please-how?" It was unmistakably Charles' voice in her head. She must be going insane. The lack of sleep has got to her. It's the only explanation.

 _"I'll explain everything if you calm down and let us in. You don't need to be scared, we are just like you, how else would I be able to communicate with you like this if I wasn't special like you?"_

Charles' words make Evelyn think back to a time when something similar was said to her, calming her down enough to walk back to the door, opening it with apprehension, her mind working too fast for her to process enough what was actually happening and what she was doing.

As soon as she opens the door, Raven envelopes Evelyn in a bone crushing hug, Charles being the one to shut the door behind him.

"I'm extremely sorry I intruded on your mind, I do hope you can forgive me," He says, turning to face her as Raven lets go, tears now falling from her own eyes.

"What do you-? How did you talk to me just then, how did you do that? You said you were special like me, how do you know that?" Evelyn was still wary, her words hurrying out as they did before, only slightly less panicked. She didn't want to drop herself in it, Charles and Raven are her friends, but she still has to be careful.

"When you hurried out last night, I was worried something had happened, so I asked Charles to read your mind- I'm so sorry- but he saw what you were worried about...what you've been hiding all this time Eve," Raven speaks softly, moving her hand to Evelyn's, who was frozen in her place.

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"You truly are a telepath? That;s how you got in my head just now, right?" Evelyn questions, finally beginning to think clearly. She knew she wasn't in danger anymore.

Charles just nods, a slight smile coming onto his face as he see's that Evelyn had calmed down.

"You-you said, 'we' are just like you? Raven-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Raven had transformed before her eyes in a flurry of scales, her skin being replaced by a vibrant blue and her blonde hair now a slicked back red.

"I've been hiding my entire life too, Evelyn. You're not alone."

With that sentence, Evelyn crossed over to Raven and enveloped her in a hug, feeling tears once again coming to the surface. For the first time since Erik, Evelyn felt truly accepted.

* * *

After Evelyn had explained her life and all of what had happened to her, Charles had gone on to say what the Agent named Moira had told him and what they were going to do. At first, Evelyn blatantly refused to get involved, her fear of being exploited and used as an experiment by the CIA coming to surface, her reluctance to work with humans with knowledge of her mutation was all she could think of. But the more she thought, the more she came to the realisation that this is what she needed to do. Even though a part of her will always detest humans and their predictable reactions to mutants, this would be her chance to prove to everyone that mutants are more than freaks, more than circus animals, they are able to live and function in society just as well and even better as everyone else.

Mutants needed to stick together, they are special, powerful. Superior.

* * *

 **A/N -Id like to apologise for how late this chapter is and to those who I told that this would be uploaded a lot sooner. I had some issues with my laptop so I wasn't able to access it, but it's all sorted now so- I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm feeling a bit 'meh' about it, but I'm very excited for what's coming next.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows. THIS STORY HAS OVER 60 FOLLOWS?! I honestly can't believe it but I am so grateful, so thank you all! I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought! I'd love to hear what was liked or what could be improved.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
